


Within Your Heart, A Story To Be Told

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: With her creative process to fragile to rely on, Shauntal falls into a strange new rhythm with Grimsley where she mixes her creative process and their active sex life to try and overcome the obstacles keeping her from getting words on the page. And it works. Commission for lewdsmokesoldier.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Shikimi | Shauntal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Within Your Heart, A Story To Be Told

Writing was nice in theory. Shauntal fund it just as easy to stare at a page for days as it was to lose days of her life to frantically scrawling down a whole novella inside of a weekend where she didn't realize that whole days were passing by without food until the sun was peeking up and she heard her alarm go off to tell her that not only had she stayed up Friday night, but that Saturday and Sunday had simply ceased to be. But at the same time, the spark of pure creative madness was an illusive thing, a special spark that seemed to strike her only on rare occasions or when she least expected it. The snuffing of any creative flame at all? It only took a bad day. A headache. A too-hectic trip out to buy something. Loud neighbors. The phone ringing a few too many times. Literally any interaction with her agent at all, positive or negative.

Writer's block was the least of Shauntal's problems a lot of days.

What Shauntal needed was to turn of some parts of her brain, and she took a while to come around to exactly how to do it. Took until another frustrated high-anxiety session of slamming herself down onto Grimsley's lap until she felt okay again. No matter how bad her day was, going for a roll in the sheets was a good way to vent all her frustrations and try to push them off to the side. Far off to the side, so much so that when he was done, all she felt was warmth. All she felt was Grimsley. They had an all too active sex life, and yet it took Shauntal so long to come around the realization that she wasn't worrying about anything while she was having sex, that he was occupying her thoughts, and that maybe, there was magic in trying to use the pleasure and all of the positive chemical releases in the pleasure process to blank out distractions and write.

"You won't be writing about us having sex during, will you?" Grimsley asked, incredibly amused by the request and the offer.

Shauntal was not quite as amused "No," was her flat response.

"I think you mean 'not this time'," he shot back, smirk widening. He lifted up his teeth a bit, reminded Shauntal of the time he found her journals before they were dating, saw the rough draft of the vampire porn she had been writing about him seducing her. "I'll admit, this all sounds like a blatant excuse for you to trick me into sex."

Grimsley was feeling snippy today, but Shauntal saw a clear comeback here. She reached into the neckline of her dress, already low enough to show off her cleavage, and hooked a finger in, pulling it down deeper and letting him glimpse upon her bare breasts. She held his gaze there, let it sit long enough for him to realize what he was doing, and then eased it back up. "The only trick before sex is that you'll jump for it like a well-trained dog," she shot back. "Now do you want to try this or not? I have deadlines."

"After dinner," Grimsley said. "I'd like to enjoy my steak without the..." He motioned his hand toward her. "But I would love some dessert."

Ready to throw a book at him, Shauntal reached for her coat, figuring that maybe this wasn't the smartest time to actually do this. "There's nothing more appetizing than having my vagina be lauded as good after a steak, but not before."

"I'd not drink my favorite whiskey before I tried a new one, lest its overbearing flavours murder the nuance of something I've yet to know. But there is no better way to end my night than three neat fingers of--"

"Stop. I've already told you to stop referring to my pussy like it's whiskey, and I am not afraid to cancel this whole idea if you don't stop this instant." Shauntal had to be firm. Had to shut down Grimsley's nonsense and stop this from bothering her any further.

Grimsley looked at Shauntal a moment, trying to think about exactly how to handle this situation, before finally saying, "I'll be paying for dinner tonight."

"Fucking right you will." She pulled her coat on and walked out the door ahead of him.  
****************************  
"Did you buy the desk expecting this?" Grimsley asked, settling in more comfortably beneath Shauntal's desk than eh expected, hands grasping her chair and pulling her in close toward him as he shifted forward, finding that he had more room than he expected. He slipped her dress up patiently as she drew in, and he let out a laugh. "You forgot to dress for the occasion," he said.

"What does that m--" Shauntal was cut off by the sound of fabric tearing. He ripped a hole into yet another pair of her pantyhose. "Fuck. Fine, okay. Just. Let me find my place and start a little bit before you get going, okay? I don't think I'll be able to even start if you're already going at me." She spoke beyond the feeling of his fingers hooking into her panties, dragging them aside and toying with her mound. Her legs fidgeted and squirmed. Shauntal felt like she was already of to a frustrating start. "I said wait."

Taking deep breaths and trying to focus herself a bit more firmly on the task at hand, Shauntal knew she was in for a troublesome time, knew that Grimsley was not going to be kind or patient with this. She did her best to try and push in against all the weirdness and overcome the tension. This was all so ridiculous. Shauntal wasn't sure why she had brought this up, knowing Grimsley was having a laugh about it all and that she'd be in a weird position trying to overcome her frustrations. Would he even be able to push down all this embarrassment and overcome it to get work done?

Grimsley's fingers held back and he waited for her, let her build up some steam. He listened for the sound of pen upon paper. Shauntal knew typing was always a bad idea and helpless; she was going handwritten for this, and he didn't question it or prod her about if handwritten was supposed to be more 'romantic'. The sound of her pen picking slowly up was his warning, and he let her stop forget she was even there. It was easy for her to when he was quiet; she wasn't used to him actually being quiet, and she waited out the right moment to push forward and begin to feast.

The feeling of lips against her pussy caught her by surprise made Shauntal catch a nervous breath as she felt him start up on this, and she was frustrated as could be by the pressures, but she didn't let it slow her down. She bit her lip and tried to push it all away, tried to let the sex fade away. "Now just keep quiet. I know you're capable of it sometimes. Pretend Alder is in the room and he can't know you're here."

Grimsley couldn't keep quiet in response to something like that. He drew back to ask, "Is this a fantasy you would like to sha--" before Shauntal shoved him back down in against her. She was ready to go with this now if it meant shutting him up, which had been expressly Grimsley's point, his return into firmly devouring her pussy driving on stronger, hungrier. His hands settled onto her thighs, pushing them slowly apart and finding leverage as he pushed in tight and let himself embrace the pleasure stronger and firmer by the second.

Shauntal did her best to push it all away. To keep writing without the bother of what he was doing and how this was actually happening to her. She felt dizzy and compromised, confusion swelling through her slowly as she did everything she could to try and steel herself now through this. She let her hand move, let the steady drag of pen against paper carry her as she tried to ignore how he was definitely eating her out and she was definitely having sex while writing. Something she'd always joked about and fantasized about. Now really happening, pulling her into the confusion and foggy delight of letting herself go. It seemed absolutely insane, but she was committed now.

Finding a balance was easier said than done. This was all peculiar and confusing, something she felt she just had to roll with as she scrawled along the paper. The words began to flow, and she was baffled by the idea, but she kept going, kept writing and leaning over her desk, doing this with a steady climb into more and more sincerity by the second. It was the strangest thing; her body was occupied with Grimsley, her mind feeling the input of what he did to her sense of touch, and yet she wasn't distracted by it. It pushed aside lots of the things usually fogging up her mind and all the whims she was always lacking the stimulation to want instead.

In her mind's eyes was not the sight of Grimsley licking away at her core. It was of the scene she was writing, of the thread she spun with confidence and smooth pen strokes, conviction behind every word she laid down, knowing it was the right one. Knowing the words weren't just coming, but they made a coherent story, followed in through everything she wanted. She couldn't believe it, and even as she moaned, "This is working,” her hand didn’t fumble and begin to write out what she was saying, which she sometimes found herself unable to do even when she wasn't getting eaten out. Everything just felt right, and fell into place perfectly for her, guiding her to keep going and keep writing, to lose herself to something confident. Something hungry.

Emboldened to keep going, Grimsley remained determined, letting his licks continue, letting his lust rise steadily as his hungers got the better of him. He worked at her pleasure without restraint, making sure that his every touch was toward her pleasure. As much as he had played around with her, the idea of genuinely helping her writing process out appealed to him. His love and his determination to see it through guided him, kept him selflessly focused on pleasuring her as strongly as possible, wanting nothing more than to bring her pleasure, to get her off and bring her the pleasure and the productivity she needed.

A fit of writing replaced any other response or panics he should have had. Shauntal's pen seemed blessed and inspired, and she was simply guiding it to work its magic, her breath racing from the excitement, so deep now into the focus of her writing frenzy that she almost forgot about how Grimsley was eating her pussy through all of this. It made for a compromising and confusing rush of utter chaos, one where the actual swell of sudden pleasure and orgasmic release was a surprise. Shauntal cried in confusion, arm jerking up and dragging a line of ink right up the pager like an over-dramatic checkmark. It wouldn't get in the way of her ability to read this back for transcription, but he was far more concerned with the heaving mess of wild pleasure that followed.

Repeated curses through gritted teeth and a mess of utter pleasure had Shauntal giving up all the pleasure and commotion and certain joy Grimsley needed, fuelled by his knowledge that he ah won quite thoroughly now, and as he drew back, he let the stickiness linger on his face, asking with a low purr, "How was it?"

Grabbing the edge of her desk and shivering in confusion as all the emotions caught up to her, including the way she had gotten so dazed that she hadn't even realized he was eating her out while very much laying down some incredible effort to get her off, Shauntal could only say, "Get back down there."  
*****************************  
In the weeks to came, sex while writing had become a kind of routine for them. It wasn't daily. Far from it. Shauntal recognized a magic in all of this, but she knew that if she tried to force it or rely constantly on such a strategy, she was going to end up completely dry and lose the luster. She had to use it when she felt some kind of stuck, when a day was all clogged up and she was stuck begging for some shred of something else. When she needed it. Control felt good, and this gave her a chance to zero in on that control, to have what she needed and get words done when she needed those words.

Today, it was an idea logjam. Half-clothed down on all fours on the bed, hunched over her laptop, Shauntal was just jotting down ideas and trying to make the most of what she was working with, feeling out concepts and directions today rather than getting down concrete words. It was at once much lower stakes and much more infuriating; there was much less fluidity to coming up with elements and ideas, much less smooth flow than she'd find writing down sentences and letting the scene carry her away to paint vivid imagery. Being stuck on ideas was a unique kind of hell, something far unlike what else Shauntal was used to.

That was where Grimsley came in.

With his hands firm on hips, Grimsley thrust into his girlfriend from behind, determination guiding him on with less restraint than he ever would have imagined would be necessary for something like this. He didn't fuck with unrestrained brutality or anything, but Grimsley found himself able to work up an impressive pace for this, hands tight on her hips, keeping up a firm and confident push against Shauntal that he was able to work through without a whole lot of care. "How is it coming?" he asked, not really knowing what successful writing looked like and what separated it from unsuccessful writing; he took his cues from the noises Shauntal made.

"Keep thrusting. It's not there yet." With a heavy sigh, she adjusted her glasses, sliding them back p her nose and trying to ignore the tension that came from feeling him inside her. His cock was thick, unyielding, and his every motion forward was testing her. She found herself able to keep a strange balance in giving in to this all, not getting too distracted, but she needed to be in the groove first. "I can't really figure out how to connect the dots here at all. There's something missing."

"What is the idea?" Grimsley asked, his hands drifting from her hips to squeeze at her ass while he went, starting to bring his hands down with firm strikes.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked. She liked it. His open palm across eh ass was something that could always spike up her excitement, but here it was distracting, the loud noise and the hard strikes keeping her from keeping her head on what she needed.

Grimsley didn't stop even as she called attention to it. "I thought maybe some smacks might help loose a few ideas," he said. It was a joking lie, a mocking little bout of smarmy indulgence that had Shauntal shiver and withe in growing frustration. His thrusts were firm. Absolute. There was a greed behind everything he did that drove forward a sense of complete indulgence, aggression guiding him on, pushing him deeper into this and embracing something truly mad.

"Well stop it, my ass isn't a ketchup bottle," she said, bitter, frustrated, and...

And hitting the inspiration she needed.

"Fuck," she hissed. Her fingers began to feverishly type away as something inside her clicked. She hated it. The words began to flow, and she could feel Grimsley's smile like the sun bearing down over her. "Can you... Can you keep going with that?"

"I thought your ass wasn't a ketchup bottle," Grimsley said, hands digging into her cheeks but not offering up much more than that, frustrating her now with the tease and the denial. "Would you like to revise that statement and thank me for smacking some ideas out of you?'

"I shouldn't have to beg you to slap my ass, you unbearable Lord Byron wannabe." Shauntal groaned and shivered, shaking her head profusely while shoving back against his cock. Her fingers were in motion now, the clicking of keys telling Grimsley that she had more than just ideas; she was running off with the seeds of a story now. "You're already a handsome man with a big dick whose role in this is to provide enough good sex that I get everything done, how can you possibly want more out of this?"

Feeding his ego worked. Grimsley’s thrusts picked up, and so did the firm swats across her backside, showing off how easy Grimsley was to charm and entice. To lure into this pleasure and a joy strong enough to continue dragging her down. "Very well. Just remember; if you need me to tip you upside-down, I would be very happy to help."  
***************************  
Writing while sucking cock was always the most demanding on Shauntal's part. Everything else she could have done was pretty mindless or simply a matter of receiving pleasure from someone else. Burt when it came to blowing him, she had to spend a lot more focus on his pleasure, no matter how easy he was to please. But then adding onto all of that was the fact that, in his favorite position to be blown, she couldn't actually see her notebook. Down on her knees before her standing boyfriend, she couldn't properly see anything as she wore with the book down on the floor, having to rely on the confidence in her handwriting and her sense of touch to handle this.

"This really is the best of all worlds," Grimsley ragged, a big, smug boast that came on firm as he stood over Shauntal, looking down at her bobbing along his shaft in steady appreciation of his cock. he hadn't thought blowjobs could have even been on menu for these inspiration-chasing sessions. "Your mouth is exquisite as always, Shauntal. Keep going, you're doing great." His fingers couldn't stay out of her hair, couldn't keep from holding the writer in against the pleasure and savouring what she was offering him. There was so much going on, and all of it fed into the hunger and the lust he craved, keeping firm over her and loving the sight of Shauntal at work.

She didn't speak while she sucked him off. She had one hand on the base of his cock to provide stability and leverage, while her other gripped the pen, her gloves discarded so she could get real feedback with her hands. It always had to be on the carpeted floor in the living room so that the book didn't slide along the smooth floor, which Grimsley seemed to take some weird sort of delight in every time Shauntal dragged him to the living room to suck his cock. There was something so indecent and hasty about the idea of being pulled into place and made to stand there and get blown for the sake of creative juices.

But that's what this was. Shauntal found it all too easy to write now, her hand moving swiftly along the page, guiding her pen in frantic scrawlings as her head rocked back and forth to suck on his shaft with all the desire and devotion she needed. Grimsley's dick just kept roving the potent muse she needed, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that in any practical terms, but she kept giving in to it, kept rolling with this insanity and accepting that all she truly wanted was to give in to it. Without much way to talk ack, Grimsley had full freedom to prod and poke at her with his words however he wanted, but perhaps because she was pushing on for his pleasure so much, he kept from being too obnoxious.

Shauntal's blowjobs weren’t particularly controlled or contained, and the drip of drool down from her chin and onto her notebook left little splashes compromising the paper, but she wiped them away as best she could, not about to compromise on sucking his cock. There was a particular sort of headspace that came from blowing Grimsley for inspiration, one that riding his cock in frustration wasn't going to give. But sucking his cock? Something about the almost hypnotic pace she struck, the feeling of her mouth full and her tongue pressed down by the force of his cock in her mouth, the feeling of him pressing in against the back of her throat again and again. She didn't go all out with it; that would have cost her too much focus.

"You say this is about work," Grimsley teased, unable to completely shut up, "but you’re drooling all over a notebook again. Does my cock taste so good you have trouble remembering what you're doing, or is this all just a big trick after all?" He didn't get an answer, but that was always fine with Grimsley, who felt the embrace of the hot mouth tending to his cock and giving him something better, giving him the rush of pleasure and climbing, swelling heat that burned through him. He was getting closer, cock twitching and aching under the pressure that built, and he didn't really care about slowing down or sparing Shauntal's notebook for a second. All the fun was in seeing how far she would take this and how committed she was to the whole situation before them.

Sloppy, drooly cocksucking was not how Shauntal would score any leverage or control over the situation, but it helped her write with startling speed, helped her hit on the specific tone of this scene she needed. It was all frustrating, knowing there was a specific peak that blowing Grimsley would be most beneficial to her, but she had to accept it, had to swallow her pride and prime herself to swallow his cum, and as his cock throbbed in her mouth and his groans were growing more powerful and more frustrated, which in turn urged her writing on faster. In the thick of a heavily involved action like this, the pace and the fever of the moment proved all the more exciting. Shauntal didn't try to ignore the sex, she leaned into it, let it take hold of her and consume her thoughts, guiding her hand with all the pent-up feelings it brought with it.

When Grimsley came, she was ill prepared for it. Too deep into the haze of sucking and writing at the same time, his cock gushing inside her mouth, filling it up with too much vigor and pressure. She drew back in surprise, gasping out in shock as more splattered across her fac, but she drooled just as cum down onto the notebook, the droplets of semen splattering onto the ink and leaving her to try and hastily shove the book out of the way as she swallowed down what she could of his load and salvaged her writing to the best of her abilities, Grimsley laughing over her the whole time.

"Got too into it again?" he asked, fingers nudging her glasses up her nose for her. "If you feel like forgetting all about the writing for a little while, you can keep sucking. I don't mind."

With frustration boiling inside Shauntal, she looked down at her book. Then up at Grimsley's cock again. Back down to the book. Then shoved forward and throated him with one swift motion, deciding that she'd gotten a lot done on the scene, planted all the seeds it needed, and she could afford to do something else for a bit.  
************************************  
Anal cowgirl was another one of those position that came with a specific purpose and reason. Shauntal wanted to move freely while she fidgeted about and worked through a scene with a bit more energy ad bounce to it. Sitting down on his cock and letting it fill her round ass as she held firm atop him, she placed her notebook atop Grimsley’s chest, instead leaving him to lie there and just do whatever she needed him to do. Hunched over his lap, breasts swaying with each motion of her whole body, Shauntal wrote with him as a stabilizing factor and a platform to lift her book off the bed.

The firm pressure of her hand pushing the pen into the book into his chest was firmer than Grimsley realized. "Not very gentle with that pen," he teased, a commons hot to take at her, and one that had Shauntal’s cheeks flush as she kept riding, doing her best to keep up with the pressures and demands of a situation that was never quite sensible or keyed into anything normal. "Is this what passes as rough sex for you? Because I am woefully disappointed, you aren't even slapping me."

"You’re making it very hard not to," Shauntal shot back. Her hips moved with a steady roll, an almost automatic response that fell back on experience and expectations, something normal and focused, something build on their continued indulgence. Every motion along the cock was a show of desire and hunger, a determination that kept everything building steadily, climbing with an acceptance and a need that couldn't be stopped, that demanded more. Hungry pleasures kept aching through her body, and she was determined to see this all through, writing up a storm and letting the growing pleasures speak for the pleasure that grew more demanding and more firm by the second. There was too much going on here, all of it bringing a lot of senseless heat and crushing desire to the table.

The thick cock up her ass was steady. Still. Perfect for her to move along with a motion that she knew would get them both off, her pussy dripping down onto his lap as she worked along his cock, doing all the work but finding it easy, instinct simply taking over and guiding her along the process, keeping her engaged and steady, keeping everything moving just right for Shauntal. She wasn't going to be stopped, finding her groove not only with her hips, but with the scene she wrote, ignoring the teasing from Grimsley to write up a storm. Its magic had become so normal now, still a treat she dragged out when she knew she needed it, but something she accepted now as part of her creative process, something that could work miracles when she needed it. 

"What I'm hearing is that you want me to keep talking so that we can start hatefucking. Go on Shauntal, throw the book at me."

"Hm, what should I call this character?" she asked, pen stopping a moment. "He's vain, irresponsible, and unable to let the female lead know a moment of peace or--" She stopped, looking at him with as overdramatic a glare as she could for such a still stare. "Actually, I think I have a name in mind."

Forcing a dry, bitter, fake laugh, Grimsley rolled his eyes.” Brilliant. That joke was as funny as it was when you used it two weeks ago." He let his hands settle onto her waist and her hips, guiding her along in riding his shaft. "I do hope this story is more original than your jokes are, or else your agent might start to worry you're slipping. Of course, I'm sure we' need to have even more sex to loose your creative juices, so perhaps that's not a bad thing."

"At least you've stopped referring to my vagina in those terms," was all Shauntal for say for him now, as she continued her riding, setting atop his lap with as firm and as confident a pace as she could, her ass shoving down, filling up with each push against his lap, each motion downward before she lifted back up again, left with a need and an urgency to eb filled one more that she was all too happy to push down into again. She was so hungry here, the pleasure building, throbbing up stronger by the second, demanding so much of her and yet stoking her creative fires harder. The weird give and take she'd fallen into was one she rarely knew exactly how to deal with, except for what sex act and level of involvement would give her the right stride for what she was doing. Which only made this seem weirder.

The push through all the fog was great, but the inevitable ending always brought the same absolute mess of utter desire. When her orgasm swelled and she felt that rush of wild emotion, she was never able to keep writing. Not for a moment, at least, dropping her pen and moaning out in bliss as the wild, rampant anal orgasm surged through her and struck the perfect chord inside her, made all the better by Grimsley in turn cumming into her, filling her and sending her shouting into a hollering mess of desire. She shoved the book aside, lunged forward to kiss him in feverish acceptance of the pleasure taking her, and Grimsley rolled her over, took charge to begin fucking her ass again and losing the rush of inspiration just s quickly as it came to a wild deluge of lust and hard fucking.

There was always later to write. When they were done, she'd get more finished, but for now, her legs wrapped around his waist, and the joy of a much more active and intent round of Grimsley fucking her ass was there to soothe away whatever lingering wisps of fog might have remained.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
